The present invention relates to freight load pallet carriers and movers and a method of moving a freight load pallet from one location to another. In particular, the present invention relates to a freight load carrier that allows multiple pallets to be moved at one time and that further allows ease in transporting the same.
Pallets are commonly used as a platform to facilitate the handling of stacked items and transportation of goods via truck, rail, air, boat or other transportation method. Individual pallets usually have suitable holes therein to accept the prongs of a fork-lift truck. A pallet can thereby be loaded into and unloaded from trucks, trailers, freight train cars or the like for transport and delivery to a final destination for the particular goods thereon. Each pallet is so moved individually to its desired destination by the operator of a fork-lift truck. This is a time-consuming process. Moreover, once placed onto a truck, trailer, freight train car or the like, the goods stacked on the pallet may shift thereby causing damage to the goods and presenting a hazard to those later unloading the pallet. Accordingly, there is an unsolved need in the state of the art for a freight load pallet carrier and mover that is capable of accepting multiple pallets and securing the goods thereon and provides ease in loading and unloading the pallets.
The present invention provides an easily transported platform that receives multiple pallets and enables such pallets and the goods thereon to be safely secured to prevent shifting. Moreover, the present invention provides a method for distributing pallets that is both time-saving and safer for those loading and unloading the pallets.
The preferred freight load carrier of the present invention includes a generally rectangular carrier base with a longitudinal axis having a top face, a bottom face, first and second ends and first and second side rails wherein the top face is configured to receive a freight load pallet thereon. The freight load carrier of the present invention further includes at least one tailgate hingably coupled to at least of one said rails and movable between a freight load pallet blocking position and a freight load pallet releasing position.
A preferred method for distributing freight load pallets is also provided. The first step includes stacking at least one freight load pallet onto a freight load carrier. The freight load carrier includes a generally rectangular carrier base with a longitudinal axis having a top face, a bottom face, first and second ends and first and second side rails wherein the top face is configured to receive a freight load pallet thereon. The second step of the preferred method includes providing a freight train car having a plurality of berths. Each berth includes a top wall, bottom wall, first side wall, second side wall and back wall cooperatively defining a freight load carrier receiving cavity. The third step includes loading the freight load carrier into one of the berths.
Another preferred method for distributing freight load pallets includes providing a freight load carrier with at least one tailgate in a load releasing position then aligning the tailgate with the back end of a truck. The next step involves pushing a plurality of freight load pallets onto the carrier from the truck over the tailgate and onto the carrier. Finally, the tailgate is raised into a load blocking position to secure the pallets on the carrier for transport.